infinty_fallsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lazymabeltheroies/charicter and key changes in plot and prologe
(sorry about spelling as you probibly know being lazy does not earn you anything) basicly infinity falls is the acual conseption of reverse falls that i found in the broad mutiverse. here are some key changes in the music eletro swing and a rejected gravity falls theme as this one. in the charicicters bill is an acul muse and ford is a mad scientist who wants to enslave the human race for ovius reasons evil ones you know. anyhow there is dave gleeful a very giddy kid indeed robert gleeful a dishonest and very untruthful person his wife is a prison guard and does not stand for robert's shannaigons. Now the pines. mabel going by a surname madame pines and owns the caravan of telephy and bizzare miricles (before you think she's sexy or a circus preformer she is twelve and is extremly modest as well as a gypsy) mason pines hates his birthmark even more than dipper does therefore he goes by mason at first look he's like a rich bad boy but he holds braces in his teeth and has waddles and loves him. anyhow stan now stan was murdered by ford for burning journal one he is a crying child knowing that he'll never get the ford he used to know back. heres the most suprizing of all pacifica else cipher bills grand neice she is the complete oppesite of pacifica northwest the reason she is called pacifica is for the fact that she has a birth mark that looks like a wave. others are toby undertermined and shandra loser, mrs. cipher(pacifica's mother) and last but not least the bowler hatted man who takes the place of the summerween trickster (the will cipher that is f--king evil as s--t)! on to the prologe ford goes to gravity falls after getting kicked out for destoying pines pawns and singlehandly murdering his parents in the fire, stan is left to find a home and ford finds a equelly insane assistant fiddleford who has a long beard and has commited arson everywhere in the united states and origan is the only place he's allowed now meanwhile bill who comes to ford in a dream. bill wants to turn him to good in turn billius(full name of this version of bill) will become human due to fords newfound kindness but he's wrong very wrong. ford figures out about the nightmare relam and becomes obbessed with it and slowly plots agenst billius. billius figures this out and confronts ford and attemps to shut the portal down he does but ford gets sucks into it laughing manaicly billius on the other hand is roaming the multiverse after that happens and finds ford in the nightmare realm shivering and scared and takes pity on him billius makes a deal with ford and ford does the complete oppisite of the deal and therefore becomes a demon and leaving billius to figure out how to get back to the infinity falls universe meanwhile stan is sent to become ford's assistant due to fiddleford becoming sane from seeing the nightmare realm everything goes pretty much the same but when ford pushes stan to the ground he withdraws a knife and kills stan at that point stan's spirit figures out that ford is a demon and gets thrown into the multiverse billius evenaly does get back but he's tired out and bloody and missing varius teeth. Category:Blog posts